Snippets of Time
by mangagirl3535
Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. A series of one-shots following the pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Snippets of Time**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This will hopefully be a series of one-shots following a time line. It all really depends on how much time I will get to write. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

_The Price of Innocence_

She had only been the tender and impressionable age of eight when Sesshoumaru had first laid eyes on her pure and spirited self. He himself was nearing adulthood so had watched the child with indifference, not aware of the effect the small girl would leave on his life. She, at the time, was merely the eldest daughter of the Higurashi clan who was his younger brother's playmate. She was a pretty little thing: the perfect picture of a nobleman's young daughter, swathed in the finest silk robes with her dark hair hanging loose in youthful innocence. Shining blue eyes shimmered prettily in purity like the clean springs of the palace gardens and reflected nothing but childish naïveté befitting her age. Her heart shaped face radiated with babyish pleasure and her pink lips were always turned upwards in a smile.

It was this good heartedness joy blessed upon the child that caused the ladies of the court to flock to the child and fawn over her like a novel pet, lavishing her with treats and hugging the child to their silk bosoms all the while cooing admirations and their envy of the child. Sesshoumaru had watched the debacle with a sneer, silently testifying to himself of the foolishness of the female countenance. He had almost felt pity on the child, who was still smiling, ignorant of her own misfortune.

He learned that the girl had been brought to court by her father, a human lord of his father's court, when her mother had died in childbirth, and held the burden of the Higurashi clan on her shoulders. Less her father remarried and gave birth to a son, her husband would inherit the vast estate and lands that belonged to her family. But the fate of a child didn't matter to Sesshoumaru; he had more pressing things to worry about, such as tactical training and his lessons from his own father, the Lord of the West.

But he would catch glimpses of her around the palace, and he would be stunned by the innocence of her smile for a second or two before forgetting her completely and returning to his task at hand.

He vaguely remembered learning her name, but it refused to stick until a year after he had first noticed her.

The celebration being held was in the honor of his sixteenth birthday, his coming of age and the entire court had been invited it seemed. Sesshoumaru was feeling, for all his indifference and stoicism, claustrophobic in the grand hall full of lords drinking sake and ladies giggling behind their fans. He didn't take a moment's hesitation when an opportunity to escape into the palace gardens arrived and the dog prince hurriedly left the chaos of the hall. He breathed in full gulps of air, walking to the pond.

The silence was a welcome relief, until he heard the sniffling. Golden eyes roved the darkness until they landed on the curled figure dressed in fine silk robes. Staring at the figure, Sesshoumaru realized that it was the Higurashi child. She was difficult to recognize in the dark, even with his sharpened sense. She wasn't the epitome of the smiling angelic girl that was loved dearly by the court ladies, and even by a few of the lords. Instead, in the darkness here, she looked completely miserable.

Sesshoumaru stood there, looking down on the human child, confusion marring his face briefly. Should he leave, even though it _was_ his right to send her away; or should he simply stay and ignore her and loose himself in his own thoughts?

All contemplations on his possible actions left him though as the child shifted. His golden indifferent gaze was met with shimmering, blurry eyes of cerulean blue. Sesshoumaru went rigid, his breath catching in his throat mutely. The human girl and the demon teenager stared at each other, the moment passing in eternity. She blinked and Sesshoumaru breathed. And to his complete surprise, he felt his knees bend and he found himself sitting beside the girl, not once breaking their locked gaze.

Both were tense with wariness and apprehension, unsure of each other. She was uncertain of how to act, caught in her forbidden misery. He was lost in the mystery of the feeling that was flooding him, not sure what how to treat this girl. So they sat there until familiarity eased the tension from their shoulders slightly and the girl braved a few words.

"You are Inuyasha's brother." A statement, an observation, more than a question. He nodded, surprised by the smoothness of the child's voice, betraying a soul far older than the nine years it had lived. "You're a lot taller than he is." Sesshoumaru's brow quirked at that, and, unsure how to respond, he nodded again. The girl looked at him, her blue eyes clearing slightly, and with a tilt of her head, her lips tipped upwards barely enough for him to see, "And a lot scarier."

Sesshoumaru was stunned by the girl's bluntness. Not many spoke so directly with him and here this slip of a girl looking him straight in the eye and speaking frankly. She laughed softly at the rare expression on the young prince's face. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not.

She sobered though and he found he instantly missed the laughter. She turned away from him and watched the still pond, hugging her knees closer to her body. Sesshoumaru couldn't pull his eyes away from her as the faint sparkle in her blue eyes was replaced once again with the somber melancholy that had been there earlier. "Do you hate being a prince?"

The suddenness of the question threw him off and once again Sesshoumaru was at a loss whether he shoulder answer or not, or _how_ he could answer the question. He paused and reflected on the question. Did he like being the heir? He hadn't really thought about it. "It is what is expected of this Sesshoumaru."

Her head swiveled to him, her black hair flowing to the side at the suddenness of the movement. She glared at him, tears welling in her eyes again. "Duty," She nearly spat, "is a prison." And as though she suddenly realized what she said, she cringed and looked away ashamed. Sesshoumaru stayed silent, which she was grateful for, but the bitterness of the statement echoed in his mind. A bitterness that he could never have envisioned this child ever experiencing.

"Yes." He said, snapping both of them to awareness, "It is a prison." He clarified upon seeing her inquisitive expression.

She bit her lip and gazed at the pond once again. "It killed my mother…and it will kill me." She looked at him with clarity and Sesshoumaru held his breath at the sudden rise of tension in the air, "And it will destroy you."

He felt a tingle race down his spine at the prediction.

"I hate this place." Again the bitterness returned in her tone and the feeling of despair returned to him. He looked at the pond and wondered how it held so still at the weighted words the girl spoke. But she wiped her eyes, her sleeve obscuring her face. As the arm moved, he saw once again the smile and knew immediately that all those smiles he had seen from afar were as false as the one in front of him. Such an amazing actress, this little poor fated child, he realized. That life demanded a mere girl to fake her childhood cheerfulness to fit the image of what the court expected of her was a cruelty Sesshoumaru knew all too well himself.

The price of innocence was cost all children paid as they entered adulthood. Both he and this child shared the scars of that price, forced to grow up too soon. Each knew what was expected of them, the heir of the Lord of the West, and the only child of the Higurashi clan. Each felt the weight of the duty, of the responsibility, of the burden that came with adulthood.

Tomorrow he would stand alone once again and take his place by his father's side and stare into the faces of the people he would govern. And so, Sesshoumaru, heir to the feared Lord of the West, found solace in the mere slip of a girl, on the last night of his freedom as a child.

He jerked out of his thoughts at the tentative touch on his shoulder. The blue eyes in front of him told him that she understood, and he tried to soften his face to show his gratitude.

"What is your name?" He asked, drowning in blue.

She smiled brightly, though falsely, "Kagome."

End of the first drabble.

Thank you for reading!

Sincerely, Mangagirl3535


	2. Chapter 2

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 2**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

_Future Prospects_

Sesshoumaru barely felt the weight of the sword in his palm as he swung it at the general in front of him. The resounding clang of the clashing swords reverberated down the blade and up Sesshoumaru's arm. Gritting his teeth together he stepped back, giving himself room to slash the sword in a downwards arch onto his opponent. It was met with the arm guard of the general's armor. Blinking Sesshoumaru leapt to the side before the general could thrust the sword into his leg. Fighting back a snarl at his own mistake, Sesshoumaru charged again only to be thrown backwards, his breath leaving him as he landed hard.

The sword was pressed against his throat, "Yield."

Glaring at the general, Sesshoumaru nodded. The sword left his throat and the hand that wielded it was offered. Ignoring it, Sesshoumaru pulled himself to his feet and bowed respectfully to the general, who returned the bow much lower.

"You did well. You have improved." General Sai said, patting the younger warrior on his shoulder, "The Lord of the West will hear of your advancement." Sai then looked past Sesshoumaru's shoulder, a smirk blooming on his gruff bear-like face, " Ah, I see your visitor has arrived at last."

Sesshoumaru turned to see heavy wooden doors being slid open and a small girl pushed her way into the dojo. She wore a plain child's kimono that was just little too short for her, revealing small slim ankles and bare feet stained with dirt and grass. Her hair was loose and fell around her face in a halo. Her cheeks were flushed and she panted slightly from running. Blue eyes sparkled with a sincere joy as they met Sesshoumaru's much sterner honey gaze. Kagome, he thought as the last few remnants of adrenaline left him. She smiled and waved before walking to her usual seating spot, ignoring all the sweaty soldiers who watched her with amusement.

"That one is going to be a troublesome lady when she reaches adulthood." Sai said, his dimples going deeper as he kept his gaze focused on the prince. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "She'll have males, human and youkai alike, falling over themselves to court her."

Sesshoumaru stiffened Sai's words but said nothing, suddenly interested in the gleam of his blade.

Sai laughed and the mischievous glint in his eye brightened tenfold, "Though I suppose Higurashi will find her a suitable husband soon." The gleam of the sword seemed to fascinate Sesshoumaru, "She is twelve; three more years until she reaches marrying age. Who knows…maybe I will proposition her for my own son; they are the same age."

The clatter of metal hitting the bamboo floor rang loudly through the dojo and many of the soldiers turned their attention to the prince who had dropped it. Calmly, but stiffly Sesshoumaru picked it up and slid it into his obi, leaving it to hang comfortably on his hip. Turning to the general once more he bowed and glared magnificently at the unfazed bear youkai.

"My gratitude for the spar, General." And with that, Sesshoumaru excused himself and walked to the little girl, though not so small anymore, having grown a few inches since they first met in the gardens that night.

Sai watched his lord's eldest, and most stoic, son greet the girl with nod and sit beside her, listening to her rattle away the details of her day. It was a rare sight for them all. She came everyday to watch them, more specifically _him_, spar, but he never bothered to acknowledge her with more than a nod or a glance. Sai knew that Sesshoumaru was well aware of her presence, and of her reason of coming to the dojo, a place not at all suitable for a little girl, let alone a noble's daughter. He became just a little faster, a litter stronger, a little more agile when she was there, watching him fight.

So that Sesshoumaru was openly showing his affection for the girl now was an obvious forewarning to Sai and the other soldiers that she was off limits. Sai doubted that the girl knew the implications, but he was all to aware that Sesshoumaru was uncharacteristically claiming the child as a possible future prospect.

Sai grinned warmly, _wait till Inutaisho hears this._

___

A/N: Thank you so much for those who read this! It means so much to me, you have no idea. And to MadeNew, tili 19, elemental573, and soubifan700, thank you especially for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the second drabble!

Sincerely, Mangagirl3535


	3. Chapter 3

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 3**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

When Kagome was thirteen, Higurashi remarried to the daughter of one of the neighboring lords. The lady was at least twenty years younger than her father and was known for her beauty and grace. She was kindhearted and had been raised with all the dignity and humility of a noblewoman.

Yet despite the virtues of her new stepmother, Kagome found herself resenting the lady. It wasn't that she didn't like her new mother. She just didn't like the stipulations that came with the marriage; such as returning to her father's estate. She hadn't lived in the massive estate since she had been moved to the Western lord's court when her own blood mother died in childbirth. Her father, at the time, had been grieving and his daughter had been only a reminder of his wife. She hadn't understood the complexities of her father's grief and felt as though she had lost both her parents as she was welcomed to the Western court.

But she had adapted, had made friends here in the absence of her father. Now…this palace with its garden, its beautiful hallways, its kind and funny servants, its royal family…this was her home.

She hadn't been in her childhood home in nearly five years. She hadn't seen her father in nearly two. So when he arrived with his new wife, she hadn't been sure how to react. Shock had ebbed into anger at her father for having replaced her mother (even though it had five years since her death), which had ebbed into relief at the thought of a possible chance for a brother, which had ebbed into conflicted resentment at the realization she would be leaving the Western court…where Sesshoumaru was.

The thought of leaving Sesshoumaru had left Kagome tossing and turning on her futon for many nights. The twenty year old prince had become one of her closer friends at the palace. Their friendship was unspoken, silent in the face of the watchful eyes and the loose tongues of the court, but once she sat beside him or walked with him in the garden, everything seemed to fade away. It was just her and him, just a human and a youkai standing or sitting together—there were no titles, no etiquette to remember…it was just them.

And she loved those moments. Treasured them with her childlike heart; because in those moments, she could simply be Kagome, along with all the pain and the insecurity she held inside her soul.

And he didn't mind. No, Kagome knew that he enjoyed the moments too. She knew that he was able to forget the responsibilities of princedom briefly. Kagome was someone who didn't care about his title, wasn't searching to become his mate or delve into his family's wealth.

It was odd, she knew. Their symbiotic relationship was uncommon, nearly unheard of in the courts, even though the West was the most integrated between humans and youkai. But she didn't care, so long as no one tried to prevent her sharing her time with the older prince.

Now though…she was leaving the Western courts. She would be married off soon, less her new stepmother gives birth to a son before her fifteenth birthday. The thought of time overwhelmed the youth, and she didn't know whether to cry hysterically or to hide in her bedchamber.

Kagome did neither.

With the resilience that she had inherited from her mother, Kagome washed her face and pulled on one of her better silk robes. She let her maids pin her hair up, and stuck her mother's ivory comb in it. And she left her room with her head held high and she clenched her fingers determinedly to hide their trembling. Once she was out of her room and on the veranda, staring at the garden, she paused. _Now what?_ At this slight blunder of her planning, Kagome was somewhat stumped on what to do. Should she go to father and beg to stay? Go to her stepmother and listen to her kind praise and promises? Or go to Inuyasha and listen to him whine about her leaving?

Or should she find Sesshoumaru…?

Her feet were moving before she realized that they were heading towards the royal gardens.

Kagome questioned her body's motive as she moved, not really understanding the reason for this direction. She felt grass under her toes and she realized she had forgotten her slippers. Lifting her kimono, she looked at the white toes, blades of grass poking out between them. The sight distracted her momentarily, causing her to laugh out loud.

A throat cleared in front of her and she looked upward, dropping her kimono's hem, a blush crossing her cheek. The blush darkened when she saw who stood in front of her; she bowed low, "Lord Inutaisho!"

The Lord of the West chuckled deeply, "Rise child. You do not need to be so formal with me." Kagome did so, but her blush did not go away. The lord stood regally in front her and she had been laughing at her bare feet. He was much taller, and like his older son, was extremely intimidating to look at. "Relax, dear child. I had been wishing to speak with you."

"Me?" She asked, confusion casing her brows to furrow together.

"Yes, you." A grin spread across the lord's face and Kagome wondered idly if that was what Sesshoumaru would like if he smiled. "Come, sit with me." He gestured towards a stone bench under a blossoming sakura tree.

Kagome sat stiffly beside the much older lord, who leaned back against the bench and watched the blossoms fall. "I hear you have grown close to my son."

"Yes, milord. He is a dear friend."

"Friend. Not many dare to call him that, yet you so easily give him the title." Winking at her as she shifted uncomfortably, "And he lets you."

Her mind was whirling with her etiquette tutors' teachings, worrying over her past actions and whether they had been appropriate. Was the Lord of the West angry for trespassing on his son's time when he should have been training or studying his history texts? Would he ban her from spending her last few days at the palace with the prince? The very thought made her heart constrict. _Would he_? She thought, dread chilling her bones.

"This is why I have sought you out. I wish to speak with you of my son's future." Panic flooded Kagome. _He is! He's going to tell me to leave his son alone!_ "—mother, I knew that he would never truly be the same, especially after I remarried and Inuyasha was born." _Huh?_ "He has never been very expressive or outgoing, but with you, my dear child, he is…calmer."

_What?_ Kagome was all of the sudden very confused.

"Which is why I proposed to your father an alliance be formed between yourself and my son."

Her heart stopped. Then sped up dramatically, "I…I'm thirteen." She could barely hear herself over the pounding of her heart.

"Which is why your father agreed to an alliance; in four years time, you will be formally bonded to my son, regalia and all." Eyes of marigold blazed its way into her oceanic eyes.

"B-but why?"

"Because you are the only female he doesn't object to spending time with. Because you are already far more intelligent than the majority of the fine ladies in this court and because your family is worthy to join my bloodline." Inutaisho smiled again, once again stunning her into dazed silence. He was so like Sesshoumaru in appearance.

"Does this mean that I am going to stay here?"

The smile disappeared and Kagome was left mourning it. "No…you are going to your father's estate."

"Oh…"

Inutaisho suddenly stood, "Ah, son! Come join us."

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru, there eyes meeting. The coldness in his golden gaze froze her. Tears welled in her own but she blinked them back and forced an unconvincing smile. The Western Lord patted his heir's shoulder and whispered something under his breath. Sesshoumaru didn't even blink as the older youkai left the two alone, escaping into the palace. Silence reigned once the lord was gone.

She couldn't breathe as he scrutinized her. She felt as though she was naked in front of him and he was a lord who had just been given a very unappetizing dinner, like skunk. It became too much and Kagome averted her eyes, bowing her head down.

"I'm sorry," uttered her lips, barely passing it as a whisper but she knew he heard. He said nothing and the intensity of his glare pressed harder on her small frame. Anger sparked in her suddenly and she bit the inside of her cheek as a solitary tear fell. Squeezing her blurry eyes shut, she repeated her apology again, this time with more force in her tone. Again, he said nothing. The flicker of anger flared within her and she jerked her head upwards, her pinned hair falling slightly.

"What could I do?! I did not know our father formed an alliance! I did not know!"

Her eyes flashed, wet with tears at his silence. Her passion burning its last moment before receding once again to become hot coals and ashes, "Please…I'm sorry, so sorry. But what can I do? Beg my father to end the alliance?"

He was upon her at once, pulling her up from her seated position. She stared up at him and marveled at his sudden burst of movement. He stilled gripped her wrists tightly and his breath was hitched. His eyes captivated her. Pools of molten gold swam with unreadable emotion was all Kagome could see.

"So young." He muttered, his eyes flickering to her lips, "Too young."

And she was left alone suddenly, stumbling back onto the bench with a undignified grunt. Kagome searched the garden once more but he was gone.

And a week later, so was she.

____

A/N: Thanks to all of those who read! And need not worry, things will end well. Also, sorry that Kagome may seem weak in this chapter. She's just very confused. She is at that tender age. At least she's not a simpering whiny brat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 4**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Oh, and I borrowed the formation of the chapter from AkaVertigo's _Tempest in a Teacup_ chapter 4. It just wouldn't leave my mind. Great story too.

___

_Four Years_

1. **Fruit**

She doesn't eat for days, for everything tastes of ash; but as her stepmother is ready to give up trying, Kagome reaches out with a thin hand for the solitary fruit.

2. **Cat**

The Lord of the South's daughter aggravated him to the point that Sesshoumaru was nearly desperate enough to throttle her and cease her obnoxious mewing.

3. **Run**

Kagome found solace in running as it left her mind blank of tall princes and flowing white hair.

4. **Willow**

The grace of the tree did nothing to ease the turbulence of his mind as he mused over genuine smiles.

5. **Ginseng**

The tea was too hot and burned its way down her throat but she did not notice.

6. **Sweat**

The dojo had become just another room in which Sesshoumaru had to grit his teeth and try to be indifferent.

7. **Hair**

As she brushed her hair, she compared her plain dark locks to silver ones imprinted in her memory.

8. **Moon**

They come and go and Sesshoumaru gazes at them in solitude, his heart filled with bittersweet nostalgia.

9. **War**

When the news reach her, her heart clenches in fear for she knows he will fight.

10. **Library**

There are so many books but none of them can compare to the stories told through a sweet and innocent voice.

11. **Cold**

The fever leaves her bedridden and she cries his name in her delirium, causing her father to worry and her stepmother to cry.

12. **Silk**

As the concubine leaves, her kimono rustles and he is consumed with irrational guilt.

13. **Soft**

Though Kagome is older, she is not graced with the softness of her sex, but instead the firmness of her energy.

14. **Kiss**

Sesshoumaru dreams of the impossible.

15. **Ears**

The walls have ears everywhere, even in her home.

16. **Name**

Though he busies himself her name is always on the edge of his thoughts.

17. **Touch**

Her first touch is not by her choice, but by the hand of a visiting lord, who left the Higurashi estate with a black eye.

18. **Clouds**

A storm approaches and Sesshoumaru wonders over the powers of the gods and of fate.

19. **Rain**

She loved the sound of the rain as she sat on the veranda with her maid, helping her shell peas.

20. **Wind**

His first fight with an elemental youkai left him feeling exhausted and victorious.

21. **Sing**

She discovered that no matter how many lessons she took, she would never be able to hold a tune.

22. **Heaven**

Sesshoumaru hated the irony of the sky opening itself and allowing the sun to shine through.

23. **Hell**

Kagome woke up screaming at the image of him in a pool of blood.

24. **Life**

"Live life to its fullest," said a very drunk Inuyasha, at which Sesshoumaru snorted and boxed his half brother's ear.

25. **Freedom**

The birth of her baby brother made her cry in joy and in relief.

26. **Hands**

Blood dripped from his claws as Sesshoumaru stood over the assassin and watched his stepmother fall to her knees sobbing.

27. **Taste**

"I wonder if he likes sweets." She said as she licked her fingers of the remaining honey.

28. **Death**

The death of his stepmother left him numb at the sudden reminder of the frailty of humanity.

29. **Feet**

Walking barefoot in the gardens caused her mind to wander for hours as she pondered the last time she stared into those beautiful eyes.

30. **Jealousy**

The rumors of her blossoming beauty and of her many possible suitors causes him to be particularly abusive towards an unsuspecting Inuyasha.

31. **Paper**

The smoothness of the ink flows over the paper with guidance of her brush, only for her to crumple the paper in another exasperated effort of writing a letter.

32. **Sun**

The sun is warm and Sesshoumaru basks in its magnificence, knowing that spring has finally arrived.

33. **Blood**

Kagome did not always have the grace of her station and had the scrapes and cuts to prove it.

34. **Lightening**

The flash of light lit his bedchamber and Sesshoumaru knew that she was terrified of thunderstorms.

35. **Fear**

She could hold back her cry of terror as her brother disappeared into the river and as her father leapt in after him to save him.

36. **Confusion**

Sesshoumaru could not comprehend the rising apprehension as summer approached, signifying her seventeenth year.

37. **Gift**

Her birthday was celebrated and she woke to many gifts; her favorite was a simple bejeweled hair ornament sent from the Palace of the West.

38. **Smile**

As the days passed achingly slowly, Sesshoumaru could not keep the memory of her smile distracting him from all of his daily activities, resulting in quite a few knowing smiles from his father and General Sai.

39. **Travels**

Kagome feels ready to vomit as she checks her luggage once more before finally following her father to the litter.

40. **Loss**

Sesshoumaru is at a loss for words when she steps of the carriage and looks directly at him in the eye.

__

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 5**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

_Preparations_

It was by far the most exquisite piece of embroidery Kagome had ever seen. The entire tale of Midoriko, the Higurashi legacy, was intricately woven in the silk fabric of the tapestry. The falling sakura and the flying cranes showed the passing of seasons as the priestess warred and befriended many youkai. The priestess herself was shown in her simple miko garments of white and green, sheltering the Shikon. And at the bottom, her stone stature reined her sacrificial glory over the humans and youkai alike.

This was her family's most precious heirloom. It was priceless in its quality and worth, and it would be priceless in its meaning, for it would be her wedding gift to Sesshoumaru. Her dowry.

When her father and stepmother presented it to her, she had been speechless. She had only been permitted to see it once before and now she was to give it to her future husband—mate, she corrected using the youkai term. "It will be our honor to give it to the family of the West," had been her father's words, "as it is in our honor to see this bonding secure the alliance between the youkai and the humans."

She was so overwhelmed she had merely smiled timidly and tried not to cry.

___

The fitting of her wedding kimono had been agonizingly long and terribly boring as she stood on a pedestal and waited as the many women and servants flitted about around her, pulling on her, poking her and giggling none stop as they commented on her upcoming wedding. Kagome wanted nothing but to run away fro the stifling room and sped a few hours in the royal garden. And maybe…just maybe he would be there and they could finally catch up.

She had so missed him in the last four years and though she had been here a full week, she had yet to sit with him and talk to him. Yes, they had been in the same hall, but along with a few dozen other people as well. There had been no time for heartfelt discussions they had shared so long ago. They had only been able to glance at each other secretly, though it wasn't that much of a secret to begin with. But standards applied, and the court was doing its job very well of keeping them separated from each until the wedding itself.

A mirror was provided and Kagome inspected herself. The kimono was splendid, perhaps a little extravagant for her simple tastes but the white silk reminded her of her mate-to-be. The embroidered green obi reminded her of her heritage. Together, they synchronized together harmoniously. Soon, green would be replaced with red.

"My lady, you are beautiful! The prince won't be able to form a sentence!" Kagome ignored the maid and stared at the mirror.

Her stepmother agreed and smiled impishly, "If she isn't able to, he certainly won't be to either." The mirror was taken away and once again Kagome was left in her thoughts, mulling over white and green, and white and red.

A sharp prick caused her to yelp in pain. The seamstress apologized profusely and her stepmother laughed at Kagome's discomfort as she shifted her two year old son in her arms.

Huffing, Kagome stuck her tongue childishly out at her.

___

Her stepmother and her female cousins entered her bedchamber as she prepared herself for bed. They took her away from her vanity and made her sit on the futon. One by one, the women spoke of the duties of being a wife.

"He will expect you to be the mistress of the household; to know the servants and their duties by heart."

"You will be there to pour his sake, and to serve him his meals."

"And you will accompany his bed whenever and wherever he chooses."

At this, Kagome blushed a deep red and the women smiled knowingly.

___

She let them pull at her hair for hours until it was pinned elaborately to her head. She let them massage her muscles and bathe her in steaming herbal water. She let them don robe after robe until she felt as though she would collapse at the weight. She let them place the family jewels the Lady of the West (Inuyasha's mother) had given her on her. But as they brought out the paint, she put her foot down.

She refused, absolutely refused to let them paint her face.

So she left her chambers with her face in its natural form, saying that despite all the grand wedding regalia, she was simply Kagome.

And for Sesshoumaru, that was enough.

___

A/N: Shorter than usual, but still enough to satisfy my addiction. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 6**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Oh, this chapter has a few sexual connotations; no lemon though. While I am confident in my writing abilities, I am not that confident to write an explicit sex scene. I commend anyone who can, good for them; just don't expect one out of me.

And now, let the fluff (because there is a lot in this chapter) begin.

___

Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru, the epitome of a warlord and the feared heir of the Lord of the West, was ticklish.

It had caught Kagome completely by surprise when she had timidly touched her mate on their wedding night only to have him flinch away and _laugh_—well, it was more of a sudden bark, but it was close enough. She had been mortified at first, thinking that he was mocking her. So in her humiliation, she lashed out and pushed against his chest, her hand brushing against his ribs. Again, the laughter ensued and Kagome stared at him peculiarly before realization dawned on her.

And she did the only thing she could do at her new discovery: grin impishly and attack him with her hands.

If anyone had walked in on the newly married couple, they would have been baffled that: one, the newly married couple were not doing what newly married couples usually did, but were instead rolling around, in the partial nude, in a tickling romp all the while laughing, and two, that they were so immersed in their tickling session that neither had noticed the intruder, who was extremely lucky cause now he could escape before being killed. Of course, there would be no such intruder. The couple had this entire wing of the castle to themselves tonight; the closest guards were at the bottom of the end of the hallway, on the _other_ side of the door.

With a sudden thud, both rolled off the bed to land in a heap on the floor. Kagome laid against his chest as both gasped for breath. Pulling up slightly so she could look at him in mirth, her hair tumbled downwards to encage both of them in its dark softness. Her face glowed with happiness and her blue eyes sparkled in delight. The sight took Sesshoumaru's breath away and all he could do was gaze at her in awe.

She was everything he could ask for in that one moment. Beautiful, pure, and honest. And she was his now.

At first it had felt like a dream; from the moment she had stepped from the litter and back into his life, he had been in a daze. Then it solidified as his father summoned him to his chambers for a private discussion, which include Lord Higurashi himself. For three weeks, he endured the chaos of pre-marital planning, of preparations, all while avoiding her at all costs. He couldn't explain his irrational behavior.

"Pre-wedding jitters," his father had said. But Sesshoumaru wasn't nervous about being married. No, he wanted to marry her. Had wanted to marry from the moment he set his eyes on her on his birthday so long ago.

"Maybe you, my boy, are protecting her, in your own strange way, from the court gossips," General Sai had suggested. But Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome could handle herself in court. She had been doing that since she was eight years old.

No, it had been Inuyasha who had hit the nail on the head. "You're a coward," the hanyou had said in bitter defiance. "A bloody, stark-raving mad coward." The accusation occurred in the middle of the night in a dimly lit dojo as the brothers were sparring with each other, and Inuyasha had had to dodge a series of attacks from his brothers poison whips after claiming it. But it did little to deter him, "You don't care about court gossips or weddings. You're afraid to go see her because, even after four years of pining, it would mean having to see her for what she really is." Jealousy had never been his younger brother's better traits, and it betrayed him then as it seethed in the hanyou's very being. "That, despite everything you have going for you, you aren't worth shit compared to her!"

Sesshoumaru pinned the hanyou down and snarled in his face, to which Inuyasha spat, "And that you, almighty taiyoukai, are nothing in your immortality compared to human!"

Standing up, Sesshoumaru dragged his brother up by his throat, strangling him with true murderous intent glowing in his eyes, "And here's the real kicker," Inuyasha rasped out, "Despite you being an ass of a demon, she still loves you."

Inuyasha fell hard to the ground and Sesshoumaru stood over him, eyes wide at the revelation, that though he was an idiot, Inuyasha was right.

He was scared of her love. Or, more to the point, scared of the mortality or her love, because she was human. And humans lived very short lives. It wreaked havoc in his mind.

"You idiot." Inuyasha mumbled, "Yes, she's human. Yes, she'll die. But look at what you have. You have her complete devotion. Take it while it lasts."

So he did. The next day at the wedding procession, he looked at her in the eye and saw the love that shone there.

And he saw it now, as she lay on top of him, haloed by her dark hair. A love so pure, so strong it made up every fiber of her being, was radiating outwards to him.

_Such a fool I am, to be afraid of this._

Kagome shifted above him and Sesshoumaru was suddenly made aware of their positions and of their state of dress. Her sleeping yukata, no longer bound together by a long abandoned sash, fell open, revealing her chest. He smiled up at her and leaned upwards to kiss her lips gently. She sighed, and lent into him, no long the timid bride. She was comfortable against him and it made his heart swell with emotion.

He sat up and pulled her with him so she sat in his lap, straddling his thighs. He kissed her languidly. Her body was a perfect mold to him. Neither soft nor hard, it was muscle from her energetic and daily exercises she maintained. She had enough curves to satisfy his male eye, but not so much to overwhelm his senses. And the way her lips felt, her fluttering hands on his chest, shoulders, neck, face, back…heavenly was an apt word but Sesshoumaru felt it was an understatement.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, his tone warm and heady. She smiled against his lips and rested her forehead against his, their noses nudging each other lovingly.

"Please," She begged, her tone pleading and angelic. It was his undoing and she was lifted and laid gently on the raised futon, prepared for this very occasion.

It was an ancient act; instinct told her body what to do and Sesshoumaru complied to her every move, her every wish. And in return, Sesshoumaru was granted his greatest desires. They slept for hours, cuddled with each other as the summer moon rose higher and higher in the sky.

_Love me_ was all that she demanded that night.

_Forever_ was his reply.

___

Did I kill anyone with the amount of fluff of this chapter? I think I may overdosed myself with this chapter! Anyone, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 7**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

"_Earning Respect"_

_How dare she_!

The unfortunate blades of grass didn't stand a chance against Kagome's wrath as she pulled at them mercilessly.

She silently seethed, once again thinking of her cousin's actions. The remembrance of such spoiled and haughty behavior caused her stomach to roll with barely controlled rage and a sick metallic taste to return to her mouth. She had never been this…_angry_ before. It wasn't in her nature. She had had always been optimistic, even when completely miserable. But now…

Kagome felt the loathing seep through her veins, allowing it to taint her once-pleasant view of the world. She couldn't explain where it had come from and she had never before tried to strike a family member in her life. But when she saw Kikyo slap a servant, a _youkai_ servant, for tripping over _her_ bird cage and then spill tea on her kimono's _hem_, Kagome snapped. She had taken her own cup of tea and threw it at her cousin, and then, leaping over the low table in a most un-ladylike move, pushed the spoiled woman roughly.

Then the real chaos had ensued.

Kikyo, horrified and humiliated, had swung her legs out and kicked Kagome in the shin, which had caused her to fall. Landing gruffly onto the low table, it groaned and snapped under the sudden impact. The bone china tea set was shot up into the air and shattered as it collided with ground. Hot green tea splashed about, spraying an already wet Kikyo and a few of the other ladies that had joined Kagome, who was also now soaked with the scorching liquid.

It was a sight to behold for the men, who had been the next room playing a few rounds of go and discussing politics (and whatever else men talked about when isolated together), when they slid the shoji doors open upon hearing the debacle unfurl. Sesshoumaru had been by her side at once and the lords followed his lead, going to their wives' side. Kikyo, who was aided to her feet by her much older fiancé, had left the room in a huff. Now it was the men's turn for questions, and all eyes lay on Kagome. With adrenaline still pumping in her veins, she had let out a curse that shocked all but her stepmother, who had promptly burst out laughing.

That had done nothing to improve Kagome's sour mood and she left the stunned group, as Kikyo had, in humiliated anger.

"And why shouldn't I be angry?" Kagome hissed to herself. Kikyo's behavior shamed the Higurashi name and disgraced the alliance Kagome and Sesshoumaru held between their people. _She should be disowned. _She thought viciously, and then blinked at the thought. She thought about her own reaction and for the first time since the debacle had happened, the anger ebbed. And was replaced with embarrassment. _Oh no. I am equally disgraceful!_

Falling back onto her back, she covered her face to hide its redness.

"I thought you would be here."

She peeped through her fingers to find her husband staring down at her in amusement. She groaned in shame and hid her face again. He chuckled and sat next to her.

"You weren't disgraceful at all Kagome."

Kagome blinked and pulled her hands away from her face, "Since when can you read my mind?"

Sesshoumaru laughed and leaned over her, his face inches away from hers. "Your face is _very_ expressive, my dear." He pecked her lips, chuckling, "And very amusing when you are angry. I have never seen you look so…disgruntled before."

Kagome scowled, "Well, I'm so glad you find it all very amusing, but I have just shamed my family in acting so…uncouthly."

"I beg to differ," Again, he kissed her briefly before pulling away before she could react, "You defended a servant, a youkai, from being mistreated by a human noble. Your behavior strengthens our alliance, and should be praised. This time tomorrow, you will have the respect of all the youkai servants, and the approval of the more cautious youkai lords. I dare say that, you, my dear little wife, will be welcomed by even the youkai ladies of the court."

"You dare?" Kagome mumbled, dodging his kiss mischievously.

He smiled, "I do." He successfully predicted her turn of the cheek and caught her lips, deepening the kiss.

Laughing she pulled away and looked up at him, "Prove it."

There was no denying that look she gave him and Sesshoumaru pulled her to him intimately, "Gladly."

___

And, of course, he was right. In the next few days, the lady Kagome, future human Lady of the West, was invited to join many of the youkai ladies in their chambers. And she did so, with the confidence only befitting that of the wife of Sesshoumaru.

___

A/N: I apologize for making Kikyo such a complete bitch. I don't usually like to portray her in that light, for though I don't like her, I do pity her. But for the sake of the story, I did what I had to do. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Mangagirl3535


	8. Chapter 8

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 8**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

Inutaisho absentmindedly licked his swollen gums where two fangs had once been.

He sat in the cave as Totosai hammered away at his anvil, singing out of tune as the blacksmith always did. It was an awful melody though and the youkai lord was tempted to through the elderly youkai into the fire.

Maybe he would, as soon as the blades were finished.

Ah, yes…the blades. Totosai had laughed at his proposal, but quickly became serious when he realized the Lord of the West was serious in his commission. "A sword that destroys…and a sword that gives?" Exasperation at the absurdity of the request was evident in Totosai's voice, as well as skepticism. In response, the mighty dog youkai had promptly pulled two of his canines from his mouth and dropped them onto the working anvil.

"Use these," he had demanded gruffly, "They should be enough."

The blacksmith started his work immediately.

_Now_…Inutaisho pondered as he watched the hammer rise up and fall back down, sparks flying at the collision. _What to name these two blades?_

He knew that these swords would his legacy to his sons, if only a part of it. Sesshoumaru would have the forgiving sword; to give his full-blooded youkai son some humanity. And also, for Kagome, for should she die…_prematurely_, the sword would revive her. Inuyasha would have the other blade; to aid his youkai blood, to control the beast.

The thought of his sons left him feeling torn. He loved them deeply and was proud of them. Yet, he felt the guilt of having been away for so long. For having been harsh in his lessons. Particularly towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had been young when his mother…_passed_, and Inutaisho had been in battle against a dragon youkai; the young youkai hadn't spoken to him for months. Taking a human for a mate and the consequential birth of Inuyasha had further estranged the youkai lord from his eldest son. For years, Sesshoumaru acknowledged his father with the indifferent civility of a servant.

The marriage arrangement had done nothing to improve their relations, though it was well known that Sesshoumaru held affections for the young human girl. The fact that Inutaisho had done such a thing without even telling him was enough to increase the tensions between them.

But the treaty in the form of a marriage had done wonders for the heir of the West. _No_, Inutaisho corrected himself, _Kagome changed Sesshoumaru_. The youkai lord smiled.

Love had a way of doing that.

"Lord Inutaisho," Totosai spoke, interrupting his reverence. "The first blade is completed."

A sword, sleek and elegant was handed to him in the blacksmith's callused palms. Inutaisho took it and pressed his flesh into it cutting edge.

Looking at his healthy palm, he smiled a toothy smile, two fangs missing, "Excellent."

"What shall it be called, milord?"

A thoughtful expression passed his face before, once again the grin returned. "_Tensaiga_."

___

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I really must be getting to sleep. I have school in the morning. Thank you for reading!

Sincerely, Mangagirl3535


	9. Chapter 9

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 9**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

He had learned very soon after they married that Kagome was always moving.

When she watched him practice and train, she usually ended up attempting to join him, despite his protests.. When she spoke with the servants, she tapped her foot or made wild gestures with her hands. When standing, she would bounce on the balls of her feet, or rock back onto her heels. When she sat at the breakfast table her hands flitted about herself and she squirmed in her kneeling position. When they made love, her hands moved on him, driving him wild with their fluttering touches. When she slept, she tossed and turned and even _kicked_ (a rather unpleasant discovery on his part).

It was as though she had a ball of energy within her small body that strained to be released.

It was a trait that was both endearing and annoying.

So when Sesshoumaru, after a near full year of their marriage, mentioned having children and Kagome went completely still, he knew that something was terribly amiss.

"What's wrong?" He said, watching her face become paler and paler until it was nearly ashen. Kagome said nothing and looked away from him. Sesshoumaru moved to catch her eye with his but she avoided him stealthily. "Kagome?"

She bolted, knocking him over as she rushed out of their bedchamber.

"What?" He mused out loud as he stared at doorway.

He was very perplexed. What had case this reaction? He thought back to his actions before his wife had fled. Children, he had mentioned having children.

"_It leads me to wonder how he will treat our children."_ He had said jokingly after commenting the way the fearsome Lord of the West had fawned over Lady Higurashi's infant daughter.

Had the thought of having children caused her to bolt like a rabbit? Did the thought of having children with _him_ cause her unusual reaction? Suddenly Sesshoumaru scowled at this possible explanation that had sneaked into his mind.

No. That was impossible.

_Is it though?_

Sesshoumaru was on his feet and out of the room in a blink of an eye. Her scent was fresh, as well as the salt of her tears.

He found her easily by the garden pond, where they had first met so long ago. She stood there in her sleeping yukata in a disheveled state. The tie holding her braid had been lost somewhere and the plait was unraveling. Her head hung and her fists were clenched.

The inuyoukai found himself unable to touch her, though he stood directly behind her. "Kagome," was all his voice could rasp out, no longer holding the confident tenor. "Kagome me, look at me."

Her posture only stiffened further.

Sesshoumaru felt something strangely familiar to despair swell in his chest. "Kagome," He said breathlessly, pleadingly, "look at me…_please_."

She turned so suddenly she stumbled into his chest, only to be followed by a torrent of sobs.

Bewildered and pained by her tears, Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome to his chest, sinking down to his knees, bring her with him. "What happened Kagome; what's the matter?" His wife sniffled and coughed, but only wept. "Do you not want to bear my children?"

Kagome jerked away and cried out, "No!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru could not prevent the hurt from flashing over his expression. Kagome took note and quickly grabbed his yukata.

"I want to have your children. I _dream_ about having your children, Sesshoumaru."

"Then why did you get so upset when—"

"Childbirth frightens me, Sesshoumaru!" The exclamation interrupted him and he stared at her wide-eyed. Kagome sighed and rested her head against his chest. "You don't understand. Both my grandmother and mother died in childbirth. Neither of them had more than one or two children. My hips are narrow. It's not the children I don't want Sesshoumaru." She looked up to focus on his eyes, her eyes tearing at his soul. "I saw my father fall apart after losing his wife and infant son. My soul could never forgive itself if I did that to you."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled softly, "Kagome…our pup would be hanyou." She looked at him incredulously, and he placed a finger against her lips before she could say anything. "A youkai or a hanyou pup would instinctively protect itself and its mother from harm," Confusion marred her tear stained face as Sesshoumaru explained, "particularly during childbirth." He waited for her reaction as the words sunk in.

Her mouth opened and closed, her teeth nervously chewing her bottom lip. "But…I hear that youkai labors are more laborious than humans'."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That's true, but they are generally nonfatal, even for hanyou births." He bent forward slightly and licked the tears from her left cheek. "It will be long and painful, but you won't die.

A gasp of air left Kagome and she smiled, speechless. Her hands left the fabric of his yukata and went to his face. She kissed him, gently at first and then, with an intake of air, fervently. He returned her passion with equal vigor. "Sesshoumaru," she gasped as he trailed kisses down her neck, pulling aside her yukata, "Not here."

Ah, Sesshoumaru had nearly forgotten that they were in the gardens. He lifted her and carried her to their chambers, kissing her wherever he could reach. Kagome smiled at him, leaning into him.

"Ask me again."

He paused at their door, "Ask what?

"About your father."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "I wonder how he will treat our children."

Kagome laughed, twisting in his arms so she was on her feet again, "Let's find out."

And with that said, she pulled him into their bedchamber and kissed him.

___

A/N: Poor, poor Kagome. Sorry I made her so…weepy in this chapter. But, hey, when faced with the prospect of pushing something the size of melon out of a hole the size of a baseball…yeah, I would cry too. In fact, I'm looking forward to _adopting_ myself. Yup, no child labor for me. No thank you.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

Sincerely, Mangagirl3535


	10. Chapter 10

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 10**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: It was brought to my attention with a review that I haven't really been editing my story before I upload. To be honest, I would have to say that's just me being lazy, but I do have a legitimate excuse. I usually write in the wee hours of the morning. I am an insomniac who has very pain issues. I usually have to take painkillers (hooray for vicodin!) in order to go to sleep, so when they wear off I am usually woken up by the agony that is caused by two bones grating directly against each other. I write to distract myself and try to ease my stressed brain. By the time I'm done with a chapter I'm so drained that I don't really bother to edit, just skim to get the big errors. I usually upload right away too. Sorry if the few grammar and spelling errors bug anyone, but I'm a person of habit, so don't expect them to suddenly disappear. Consider it part of my own individualistic (and bazaar) style. However, I will try to put more energy into the chapters being absolutely perfect (though I personally think perfect is overrated).

___

The death of the Lord of the West had left the castle in shock.

It had been sudden and completely unexpected. He had been hunting with his sons in the royal forest. The three males were chasing an unfortunate deer, weaving through the tall regal woods when the two sons noticed that their father had fallen behind. Both sons had paused their chase, looking at each other with mutual suspicion, knowing that their father was prone to setting traps for them at the end of a hunting trail. After a few minutes of waiting for the mischievous Lord to appear, Sesshoumaru felt an ounce of worry wiggle its way into his mind. Usually his father was fairly impatient to see if his prank worked, and emerged within minutes to laugh at them.

After ten minutes, Inuyasha voiced his concerns and Sesshoumaru agreed to trace back their footsteps.

The brothers found their father in a heap on the forest floor.

He was already dead.

Inuyasha had wailed and leapt to his father's corpse, pulling his father onto his back, shaking him. Sesshoumaru stood completely still as his brother openly wept over their father.

They returned to the palace while the sun set when Inuyasha recollected himself enough to let Sesshoumaru lift Inutaisho's limp form into his arms. From there, everything was a blur for Sesshoumaru. He vaguely remembered several guards attempting to relieve him of the body, but he had only growled lowly and clung tighter to his father. It had been Kagome who had pried his grip from Inutaisho's corpse. She had been sobbing as she embraced him to her chest. Her scent had soothed the confusing turmoil in his mind. He had sunk into her softness, and let the blackness consume him.

How had he died? Was the first question the brothers had received and both couldn't answer. Later, the healers hypothesized his heart had simply reached its limit; the Lord of the West had been elderly, even for a youkai, nearly a thousand years old. Yet, despite this, the court was in a tizzy with rumors of conspiracies and mentions of poison.

Inuyasha had gone into isolation, locking himself into the training dojo. Sesshoumaru had not been so lucky. He had been left to organizing his father's funeral and preparing his own coronation. He barely remembered the grueling meetings with the counsel members and other important officials whose names had slipped past him.

The funeral had been a grand affair; lords—human and youkai alike—had traveled from everywhere, including the far Eastern territories. The funeral pyre was tall and covered in rich silks and flowering blooms. His father, in his finest armor and kimonos, rested peacefully on top of the large structure. The sun had mocked the mourners as the rites were read. Sesshoumaru knew that the first torch had been given to him; he remembered its end of the engraved wood was engulfed in flames. Kagome had walked with him; he remembered her thin knuckles turning white as her fingers clutched at his sleeve.

The smell of smoke, tears, and burning flesh would be forever ingrained and it would be the clearest memory of his father's funeral.

The coronation was held two days later and Sesshoumaru was given his new title, with Kagome as his Lady. Together they acknowledged each oath of loyalty, each promise of alliance, each congratulations; a feast was held in their honor, serving every delicacy the West had to offer. The food had tasted like ash to Sesshoumaru.

At that night, in their chamber, Sesshoumaru lay on his back with his golden eyes were trained on the shadows on the ceiling. Kagome lay next to him on her side, her even breaths indicating her state of sleep. Sesshoumaru turned his face to look at her. The contours of her face calmed his mind and the new Lord of the West's burning gaze trailed to her stomach. It had not yet become fully swollen with the pup, but a tell-tale bump protruded outward. It would be a few more weeks before the court would finally notice.

His eyes burned suddenly and Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath. Sitting up carefully in order not to wake Kagome, he rubbed his face tiredly.

_He never knew_. Sesshoumaru thought of his father, imagining the grin that would have been there as he learned of his first grandchild. After all, the former Lord had been pestering his son on completing the deed for several months, stating that it was so unusual that a virile and young demon like Sesshoumaru had yet to impregnate his beautiful and youthful wife in the two years they had been married. To which Sesshoumaru had replied that their sexual activities were private, even to the mighty Lord of the West. So when Kagome had missed two monthly cycles, both had agreed to wait for confirmation before exciting his father. They had been trying to have a child for several months and there had been a few false alarms. And it was a myth that a male could instantaneously know or scent that his mate was with pup.

Sesshoumaru had been planning to tell his brother and father after they had completed their hunt, but it seemed that fate had intervened.

Now, barely a week later, he was Lord of the West. While yes, he had been preparing since he had taken his first steps, Sesshoumaru was at a lost at how he should feel. He had always imagined that he would swell with pride with the title. And he should have. In the inuyoukai clan, dominance was essential. It was in their blood. But now that he was literally the top dog of the West, he couldn't help but feel completely…dissatisfied. Sesshoumaru had always known that he would be Lord of the West. He had never taken into account that his father wouldn't be there.

He had always thought that when his father was ready to step down, he would challenge Sesshoumaru to a fight. Sesshoumaru, who had by his early twenties surpassed his father in speed and strength, would be the victor, symbolizing his own readiness to "take the reins", as Kagome had said, from his father. Never once did Sesshoumaru think that he earn the title through the unexpected death of his father. It was as though he had cheated in some perverse way.

And with the pup on the way, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel…overwhelmed.

Did father ever feel this way? The inuyoukai wondered, rolling onto his side towards his wife and mate. He bumped her face with his nose and caressed her cheek with his own, imprinting his scent onto her skin. She grumbled in her sleep, disconcerted with the foreign feel, and her arm twitched. Sesshoumaru wanted to smile but found, with his new burdens resting on his shoulders, that he could not. He would one day tell her the youkai rituals he did to her body. The scent rubbing and grooming youkai lovers did to each other. Sesshoumaru knew that his Kagome, though deeply in love with him, would be slightly repulsed by the rituals.

It had been his father who had warned him against telling Kagome of the rituals.

_It is in the nature of humans. They do not enjoy being treated as…Food, I believe is how Inuyasha's mother said it. I advise that when you take Kagome as your mate, you be discreet in your grooming. _

Sesshoumaru sighed and leant over her face again, licking her slowly, cleaning all the other smells of her day away. She groaned and tried to turn away. She must have been having a nightmare, for his wife usually slept like a rock. He contemplated waking her for a few moments but decided against it and continued to clean her flawless skin.

Kagome squirmed under his administrations, and nearly woke when he pulled aside her yukata to expose the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He nipped her lightly with his fangs, her skin turning red where his clan mark should have been. If she had been youkai, the crescent moon would have been there, like a permanent tattoo made from his youki symbolizing her mate. But humans are more fragile, and Sesshoumaru knew that sharing the mark would have been extremely painful for Kagome, so painful that she could very well die from the pain. It had been one of the reasons that Inutaisho had not bitten Inuyasha's mother. For this reason, many of the court youkai still looked upon Inuyasha as the Lord Inutaisho's illegitimate son.

Another reason why he would eventually have to tell her of the youkai mating rituals; he would not have his son be born illegitimate, even in name, if it would endanger his stability for when he would take the throne from Sesshoumaru.

And also, Kagome was his Lady now.

She deserved his devotion, which meant he would bind himself to her.

Sesshoumaru licked her neck slowly, then her cheek bones. Would she agree to the marking if she knew what entailed on her part? That it could very well kill her?

But he knew the answer. She would.

But the real question was, would Sesshoumaru go through with it? _Could_ he go through with, with the full knowledge of the danger to her? And if she was killed, how could he possibly with himself?

But the answer was obvious once again. He would, because he wanted her to be his official mate. Because he wanted his children to be accepted. And most of all, because he had seen his father regret his own decision for not mating Inuyasha's mother.

So, the new Lord of the West return to his former position on his back and sighed.

_Yes_, he thought to himself, returning to his original question, _his father must have felt very overwhelmed at times._

___

A/N: Sorry it took forever. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Sincerely, Mangagirl3535


	11. Chapter 11

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 11**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

"How about Botan?"

"You want to name our son after a flower?"

"Why not? I like the name."

"No. He deserves some a strong name, one he can bear with the _dignity_ of his heritage."

"Ok, then. What about Gin?"

"…Kagome, that's a girl's name."

"Jiro?"

"…"

"Kanaye?"

"Are you serious?"

"What? Why not?"

"The _zealous_ one?"

"…Ok, you have a point. Oh, Sesshoumaru look at him; he's so precious. Can you believe that we created this?"

"Quite easily, and quite fondly."

"Oh, you are wicked. You know, it was _you_ who particularly eager those few weeks; I could barely walk."

"And I believe it was _you_ who kept pouring me saké. And you knew that I couldn't resist you when you wore that kimono."

"I haven't forgiven you for ripping that kimono. It was my favorite."

"I believe that you have, judging by how loving you are with our son."

"He is adorable, isn't he? I think he's waking up. He's probably hungry."

"I will hold him as you prepare to feed him."

"Ok."

"…"

"I'm ready, give him here."

"Kintaro."

"What?"

"He shall be called Kintaro."

"The Golden Son?"

"Yes."

"Kintaro…I like it."

"He will be a worthy warrior."

"Sesshoumaru, he's barely a day old."

"He is my heir."

"Yes, and he's hungry. Let me feed him before he starts to cry."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"For what? Feeding him before he cries. I know your ears are sensitive but even I don't like the no—"

"For giving me a son."

"Oh, well, after that birth, you owe me one."

"I love you too."

"You better."

___


	12. Chapter 12

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 12**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

Kintaro lips spread across his soft and round face, his gums shining pink in the sunlight as Sesshoumaru lifted him into the air. The soft and jubilant laughter that had won over many demons and human alike tinkled across the atmosphere of the garden. Kagome smiled.

Though he was incredibly busy, Sesshoumaru always made time to spend a few moments with his six month old son. Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart swarm whenever he saw the pair of golden eyes light up as soon as they rested on each other. Or the urgent reaching that Kintaro made towards his father as though it was the end of the world. Father and son were so in love with each other that is she didn't know any better that she was simply a third wheel. But Kagome did know better and knew that Sesshoumaru was making up for the time he lost with his own father.

And who was she to withhold Kintaro's happiness just because she was a little bit jealous.

Sesshoumaru's own humorous rumble vibrated the air and Kagome saw him nudge their son's nose before turning his smoldering gaze towards her. Kagome shuddered at the effect his gaze held over her body.

No...She definitely had nothing to worry about.

___

Sorry it took FOREVER!!!! And that it's so short. But I've been incredibly busy…in fact all of January has been super hectic. Hopefully February will be better!


	13. Chapter 13

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 13**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

Sesshoumaru was decidedly bored as he sipped his sake from the round delicate bone-china cup. He looked to his side and saw his wife chatting idly with her stepmother. His gaze shifted from Kagome to the newly-wedded couple that sat with each other at the head of the table. While the seats were usually given him and his wife, Sesshoumaru was relieved to, for once, sit with the rest of the court; even though it was probably one of the most boring experiences he'd ever had.

His brother, dressed in the formal white and black formal attire, was awkwardly trying to ignore his bride's presence and was pretending to be fascinated with the conversation to his left. His wife, who was much smaller in size and build, sent discreet glances towards his half brother, but looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

He almost felt sympathetic towards the couple who was very much uncomfortable with the whole marriage…almost. This marriage was necessary though. It was essential to improve the bonds between the West and North. So when the Takashi had offered an alliance between his second oldest daughter and one his generals' sons, he had proposed a better offer: his own brother.

Needless to say, Inuyasha had not been pleased and it had resulted in a very violent and destructive battle that had made Kagome burst into tears as she clutched their son to her chest.

The wedding, though, had been set and Inuyasha sulked the entire two months till the lady arrived.

Even Sesshoumaru had been surprised by how utterly beautiful the elemental youkai would be. She was still stunning, although very young, as she sat upon the pedestal, picking at the food on her plate—she had only taken a few bites of rice. Dressed in the blue and white of her family's traditional wedding robes, her skin was moon pale (opposite of the sun-kissed tone of Kagome's), and her face was painted white, her lips were a subtle pink, and her almond shaped eyes were outlined in a deep grey charcoal. Her hands, nearly completely hidden by the heavy silk robes were thin and white, designs intricately painted on them with the light blue that matched her kimono; a northern tradition that had fascinated Kagome. Her white hair was also pinned up in a northern manner that was unusual but not all together unpleasing to look at.

Inuyasha had taken one look upon her and, flushing red as she approached him with her an engagement gift (a beautifully carved dragon scale), turned away. His idiot of a half brother had not seen the look of hurt and disappointment that flittered across her face and Sesshoumaru had been forced to accept the scale on his part, as well as apologize for his behavior.

Now two days later they were wed, rather unhappily and Sesshoumaru felt regret for having thrust an uncouth bastard upon such a young and fragile girl.

Sesshoumaru turned his head away from the couple as he felt Kagome lay a hand on his elbow. He read her question in her eyes and nodded, standing up to help her.

He notified the guards and left with his wife, walking quietly towards the nursery.

The Lord of the West could hear his son laughing as he slid the shoji door aside. The nurse was currently bouncing the two year old on her knee and handed him over to his mother when Kagome reached for him. Sesshoumaru dismissed the nurse before lifting the giggling boy from Kagome. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, her hand resting on the bump of her pregnancy. "I see Inuyasha has not forgiven you yet."

Kintaro golden gaze was fixed on Sesshoumaru's silk lapels, "No. He has not."

"I wish he wouldn't punish poor Eriko. It isn't her fault."

Sesshoumaru gently pulled the cloth from his son's curious hands, "No it is not. She is handling her duty far better than her is."

"How old is she again, sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

Kagome whistled sadly, "Barely a child." A pause in which the room was filled only the sounds of their son laughing as he reached for the lapels again, to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, "I guess I am glad that our fathers waited till I was seventeen before we married. And I suppose it helped that we knew each other fairly well before the wedding."

"It was necessary, Kagome. You know why."

"Yes, yes. I know. The threats from the South; but you must understand why he is upset, yes? He was going to ask to court Yumiko, until you forced him into this." Kagome came up and rubbed his arm gently, looking into his stoic face. She smiled suddenly, "They would have been miserable together, no?"

"Who?"

"Yumiko and Inuyasha. They argue constantly and rarely have conversations. Argue and kiss. That's all."

Sesshoumaru snorted and bent his head down and captured her lips. "No need to worry about having that witch's father hounding after our family anymore. I'm sure Inuyasha will forget her after tonight."

Kagome's face fell, "If anything happens tonight. Poor Eriko has tried so hard to please him in the last couple of days but Inuyasha still acts as though she doesn't exist." Another snort was all the reply Kagome got, "What is that for? Do you know something that I don't?"

A smile spread on his face and he pecked her lips again, "Oh, Inuyasha knows she's there. She's too pretty to be overlooked and Inuyasha can't ignore that she is by far the prettiest youkai lady in the building." Kagome smiled at that and stroked her son's moon white hair. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he looked over his wife. "And it is only fair that he marries such a lady, for I have the most beautiful human lady in court."

Kagome openly laughed and lightly smacked him on the shoulder, "Why, I do believe you have become soft my great and mighty Lord of the West."

"Only when you are with my pup in your womb, I assure you." Sesshoumaru growled into her ear, ignoring his son pulling on his lapels again. Kagome beamed up at him and pulled Kintaro from his arms, cradling the cheerfully squirming child.

"Your daughter," she said firmly. Sesshoumaru stared for a moment before kneeling down to her round belly.

"You are certain?"

"It's nearly seven months, dear. Of course I know. It is my body."

He smiled ad ret his forehead on the hard roundness before him, feeling the life within move. He was content, even happy, with the small family he had started with this wonderful woman.

Sesshoumaru only hoped that Inuyasha would feel same in time.

___

Author's note: Well, I know someone of you are irked that it has taken FOREVER for this chapter, and I won't make excuses. Writer's block and all…my own fault really, for even while I was hectically busy, I did have time left to spare where I could have continued writing. I just…didn't. Ah, well…here it is now. Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was laced with completely sappy fluff-balls.


	14. Chapter 14

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 14**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

Inuyasha was at a loss at what to do. It had been nearly three months since he had been forced to marry that…girl from the North and now he had absolutely nothing to do to keep himself busy and _not_ thinking about _her_. So he glared at the pond as Eriko weaved the flowers into a small delicate crown for one of their nephew who she had grown so fond of in the last few weeks. Her slim fingers elegantly tied the stems together, careful not to disrupt the small petals.

Three months. Three agonizingly long months of complete utter hell. And she had been nothing but the perfect wife.

Eriko was there to help dress him, to eat with him, even to help bathe him (which he had sharply rebuked her for). She was a constant fixture by his side, not so near to bother him physically, but her very presence left a bad taste in his mouth. Always a shadow. Always _perfect_.

He hated her. Hated her beauty, hated her quiet and gentle nature, hated her perfection in her movement, equivocation, etiquette. So he had ignored her and when he didn't he was openly hostile with her. He called her belittling names and glared at her. He had even threatened to hit her. But those light blue eyes were like stone and simply watched him, unwavering and solid. He hadn't seen her show anything since their wedding and he was still required to finish the binding ceremony. He nearly gagged at the thought of luring her to his bed (even though she came to his bed chambers every night to perform her wifely duties, only to be spat at by Inuyasha and roughly shoved away from his room) and place his mark on her neck during the peak of pleasuring her.

Inuyasha picked up a smooth stone and sent it skipping across the water. A giggle was heard to which Inuyasha lifted her gaze to see Yumiko wave at him across from the pond. She was dressed rather loosely, her kimono not as tight as it should have been around her neck, revealing her collarbone to the suddenly very receptive eyes of the Prince. A slight snap however brought his attention back to his wife who had broken a flower stem. She did not return his gaze.

Yumiko was gliding towards them on her bare feet and smiled down at Inuyasha adoringly before curling her legs under her. "Prince Inuyasha, it is a lovely day, no?" Eye lashes fluttered and Inuyasha smiled suggestively. His wife kept weaving.

"A little hot though for my liking," Yumiko fanned herself dramatically, her sleeve falling down to reveal her forearm. She stretched her neck, showing him its graceful arch. Another sound of a stem snapping came from where his wife sat. Inuyasha could only smile at Yumiko, his eyes glowing at her daring as he sent a sharp glance towards his stoic wife. She was stiffer than usual but her face was still placid.

"Perhaps my wife and I shall escort you back to your rooms where it will be cooler." There was no mistaking the sudden pause Eriko made. Yumiko smile only grew more caustic as she looked at Eriko.

"No I wouldn't want to bother her, seeing as she is preoccupied at the moment."

Inuyasha tapped his chin in a mockingly thoughtful moment, "Perhaps I shall then escort you by myself." He turned to Eriko, smoothly and confidently, "I will return shortly."

Eriko only nodded but he could feel her penetrating eyes on his back as he offered Yumiko his arm and led her back into the palace. They were quiet until they reached her rooms, where Inuyasha pushed Yumiko against the wall, his lips attacking hers. Yumiko gasped and returned her eagerness, "Inuyasha."

He growled as she pressed herself against him. He lifted her legs to wrap around his hips as he entered her room. "Oh, Inuyasha."

He leaned back and looked at Yumiko's face only to see a flash of Eriko. He paused and shook his head, pushing back the nagging voice that commanded to stop. _No_, he thought to himself,_ I won't let that bitch get to me_. He took a deep breath and deposited Yumiko on her futon, crawling on top of her. She was desperately pulling at his clothes. _Oh, gods, her touch is so hot_.

Too hot, he thought suddenly, Eriko's stoic stone face returning once again. This time he could not push her image away. Inuyasha grabbed Yumiko's hand as they drifted to far down. Blinking at Yumiko's puzzled face, he saw Eriko there, her eyes shimmering with disappointment and shame…the only expression he had seen on her face since he had forced her out of his bedchamber the night of their wedding. Looking down on a thoroughly confused Yumiko, he felt the desire flood out of him. He pulled away. Shock flittered across Yumiko's heart shaped face, then anger. She sat up and straightened her kimono, opening her mouth to order him out of her room but found him leaving already.

Inuyasha returned to the pond but she was already gone. The only sign of her presence was a shredded pile of flower petals. He didn't see her again until dinner with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and even he could feel the difference of her behavior. She was stiffer and colder than before, but her face was filled with sadness. It was a quiet awkward dinner in which Kagome tried several times to start a conversation until Sesshoumaru signaled her to stop. Even Kintaro and his newborn niece Aiko were quiet.

She did not go to his rooms that night. He laid in bed, waiting for her soft knock, but it never came. It went on for a week and the rumors were flying. Yumiko refused to look at him and Eriko avoided him. Inuyasha hadn't realized that he would miss her presence. So he went looking for her and found her, surprisingly, in his chambers. She stood by his futon, her back turned towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked unthinkingly then mentally kicked himself. She froze and said nothing. "I said what are you doing here?"

"I heard what you asked," she murmured, her tone sharp.

"Then answer me."

A long pause, "No."

He nearly fell over, "What?" He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, thinking to force her to face him.

_Slap!_ Her hand connected with his face before he even saw it. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he turned to her. She stood there, holding the hand she had slapped him with protectively, but he noticed her face fist. It was…alive with emotions, tears flowing from her enraged eyes. Her nose was pink from crying, her lips trembling. She flushed and upset. "You dare…" Eriko started but stopped as her voice cracked. Her jaw clenched and he watched her fight majestically against a new wave of tears. Inuyasha lifted his arms and pulled her towards his chest; the shame for causing this burned within his chest. She struggled and tried to punch him but he held her firmly, her struggles morphing into sobs.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered.

"I hate you," she hiccupped. He said nothing and she sniffled. "I hate you so much."

Inuyasha was quiet for a long while, "I…didn't do anything with Yumiko."

She stiffened and pulled away but he counteracted by bringing her closer. "You _left_ with that whore."

"I know but all I couldn't do it." Inuyasha sighed. "I wanted to, so badly but I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Eriko snarled and pushed at him again, "So sorry that I prevented you from getting it on with your whore!"

"I know you're furious. I know I deserve it but I really am sorry." Inuyasha explained, "I wanted to hurt you."

"You bastard…"

"But I couldn't go through with it." Eriko hit him with a deceptively strong fist in the chest, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Eriko stilled and glared up at him, still imprisoned in his arms. "I hate you."

"I know."

"I have put up with your neglect and hatred for three months. I have been disgraced and you made me dishonor my family by rejecting me on our wedding night. I must face the court in humiliation and tolerate your sister's pity daily, and you have the nerve to act as though despite your actions…you have _fallen in love with me_?!"

Inuyasha winced. "I didn't say that exactly."

She pushed at him again and this time he let her go. She raised her hand to slap him, "I have been nothing but _perfect_ to you!"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him again, this time more roughly, "I never wanted perfect!" Eriko stopped in her rampage and Inuyasha growled, pulling her face closer to his, "I want a real woman…a real woman, not some sort of porcelain _wife_!" He panted and he could feel her breath puffing onto his own face, "I need someone with life in them. Someone who isn't afraid to stand up to me. Someone who will _fight_ me." He kissed her then and pulled back immediately, afraid of her reaction. Her hands pulled back down and he relished the kiss that followed.

She stepped back too soon for his liking and he nearly followed her until he saw his hand out in front of him.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Inuyasha looked at the slim and delicate hand that had slapped him, and smiled, "Yes I think we did."

And then she smiled; the first he had ever seen. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "Hi, I'm Eriko."

Inuyasha mimicked her grin and took her hand, shaking it firmly, "I'm Inuyasha."

____

Authors Note:

Haha, a new pairing. Hope you like them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 15**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

1. Morning

Sesshoumaru always awoke first but never moved until Kagome did as well.

2. Summer

It was a lazy summer for her; Aiko said her first words, Kintaro did his best to imitate his father, and Sesshoumaru leaned against the trunk of the Sakura tree with her against his chest. It was a perfect summer.

3. Drizzle

The steady drizzle caused the river to flood and Sesshoumaru to leave the castle to assess the damage done to his lands.

4. Lucky

Eriko laughed as Inuyasha tripped and fell face first into the stream. He emerged, muttering, "Jinx."

5. Salt

Kagome had never seen the ocean before but she smelled it whenever he returned from scouting the shorelines of his land.

6. Soft

He grew to love how soft her breasts had become after she had entered motherhood.

7. Read

Inuyasha had never been fond of reading but Eriko was usually found in the library.

8. Bath

She washed Sesshoumaru's hair as he did hers.

9. Nap

Kagome sighed with relief as both her children finally settled into their afternoon nap, only to join them exhaustedly five minutes later.

10. Hurt

Kagome recognized the look immediately and wondered what Inuyasha had said this time.

11. Serenity

Sesshoumaru never felt more serene and content than after he made love with Kagome.

12. Red

It was his color and it clashed with her fair pale skin and light, light blue eyes, but Eriko still wore his haori in their bedchamber.

13. Bruises

Sesshoumaru observed as Kagome worry over the dark bruise that marred his son's arm. It was the child's fault for having fallen from the tree in the first place, he told her and secretly smiled when his wife sent a withering glare in his direction.

14. Spice

Inuyasha rather liked this foreign food as it burned his tongue and warmed his belly.

15. Light

She was his light and without her Sesshoumaru felt as though he would drown in darkness.

16. Wind

Inuyasha held Eriko's hand in his own firmly, fearing that a strong gust of wind would carry her small light frame away from him forever.

17. Winter

The winter had brought sickness to the family and Kagome fretted over their feverish daughter, worry and anguish reflected in her anxious gaze.

18. Toy

Upon the sight of the battered slave, Kagome unleashed her wrath upon the ignorant youkai vassal. The result was a well-paid new addition to the number of loyal servants of the Lord of the West.

19. Holiday

Even Sesshoumaru needed a vacation every once in a while; yet according to the piling paperwork on his desk, it seemed as though it would be a very long time till then.

20. Wolves

Neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha knew who to feel when their friends befriended the enigmatic wolf prince of the east, Kouga.

21. Hunted

The deer sprang too little and too late to avoid taiyoukai's claws.

22. Legends

Kagome spoke of the legends when she tucked her children into bed, insuring their dreams of the fantastic.

24. Father

Inuyasha spun Eriko in the air, too thrilled with her announcement to care about decorum.

25. Remember

Sesshoumaru never forgot the day he first spoke with Kagome.

26. Despair

Inuyasha paced outside of the room, waiting and waiting, but the wail of life never came, only Eriko's tears of grief.

27. Family

It took four painstakingly long hours before the artist finished the commissioned portrait but upon seeing Kagome's face, Sesshoumaru never regretted forcing the children to sit so still for so long.

28. Spoon

Aiko had the horrible tendency to throw both her dinner and her eating utensils whenever Sesshoumaru tried to feed her. The fact that Kagome thought it was terribly funny didn't help either.

29. Butterfly

She was like a fragile butterfly. And Inuyasha felt that if he stood still enough she would grace him with her love.

30. Gift

She rarely ever ventured into the market by herself but today she did so, in hopes of finding a gift for her beloved husband.

31. Pet

"Can we keep him father?" Sesshoumaru was unable to respond as his son presented a rather ugly looking dragon hatchling.

32. Umbrella

He found her under the shelter of a large tree in the garden, enjoying the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

33. Numbers

His study doors opened sharply and Sesshoumaru looked away from his advisors to see his four year old son racing towards him with a book in his arms. Kintaro stopped in front of him, open his book to reveal five badly written numbers, "One," he pointed to the first character, "Two," the next character was shown, "Three," and it continued on until he stumbled over the number ten. Sesshoumaru smiled and praised his son, his eyes glowing with pride.

34. Sword

They argued so loudly that the entire wing of the palace paused, knowing very well that the Western lord had finally mentioned the beginnings of Kintaro's martial arts training to his wife.

35. Scent

Inuyasha noticed the change in her scent almost immediately and wondered when Sesshoumaru would tell his wife that they were with pup once again.

36. Growth

As the life within Kagome grew, Eriko could not stamp down the feelings of jealousy over her sister-in-law.

37. Love

It was a tender moment and Inuyasha feared that if he moved, it would break. So he remained still and let Eriko slumber peacefully next to him, her naked form curving itself around his.

38. Water

They took a moment to refresh themselves with a drink of water before the brothers returned to sparring.

39. Teeth

The agonized scream that woke them had sent Sesshoumaru rushing towards the nursery only to discover that Aiko had bitten her brother in a heated tussle.

40. Clover

The dragon Ah-Un had a passion for clover and Kintaro was often found on its back as it grazed in the clover fields behind the palace.

41. Dragon

Kagome was weary of her son's new pet and swore that they would be eating dragon stew if she ever so much saw a burn on her son's skin.

42. Paint

It was most amusing to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha scribbled over in dark ink after Eriko and Kagome had left the children in their care to go shopping in the market.

43. Home

She never felt so at home until she was in Sesshoumaru's arm once again.

44. Fight

Eriko hated returning to her chamber alone when Inuyasha had to leave to fight against the threats of the land.

45. Reason

Sesshoumaru slashed through the Boar youkai that had challenged his reign and raided a village on the Western border; all the while thinking of Kagome's face and his children's.

46. Dust

Eriko climbed the ladder that led to the storage rooms of the palace, pushing open the trap door. She coughed immediately as gray dust showered upon her.

47. Trophy

Kagome gagged in disgust when Ah-Un's left head dropped a large bloody rabbit—at least she thought it was a rabbit—at her feet.

48. Misery

He had used to enjoy traveling but now, without her, this trip was miserable.

49. Death

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were dead on their feet as they returned sluggishly to their homes.

50. War

Only days later, when war was declared upon them by the East, Kagome went into labor—two months too early.

___

Author's Note: Well, that took me forever. Ah well, leave a review to tell me which one was your favorite! Please.

And if you couldn't notice, I left a cliff-hanger with #50.


	16. Chapter 16

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 16**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

___

Sesshoumaru hadn't been there for the funeral burning. He couldn't have been there. There was a war and he had to be with his soldiers. Most of the men were gone, in truth. Inuyasha was the highest ranked official left in the Palace of the Moon. He still cried when he set the torch on the pyre; his vision blurring at the tiny bundle of cloth. He could hear Eriko sobbing behind him, along with the many court ladies (youkai and human alike) sniffling and hiccupping. Inuyasha wiped his face as the straw caught fire and engulfed the swaddled form. _So small_. He thought as he turned away and went to comfort his wife. _Sesshoumaru…I'm so sorry._

Eventually, nothing was left but ashes and soon the strong wind from the coastline blew them away, leaving only a scorch mark on the earth. The young prince and his wife turned away along with the rest of the court, returning to the Palace of the Moon, returning to where Kagome had locked herself away in her room. Kintaro followed sullenly, his four year old mind unable to fully comprehend what had happened. Eriko carried Aiko, barely two years, was sound asleep and was completely unaware of the difference on the atmosphere.

Inuyasha looked upon his nephew and niece and desperately wished that Sesshoumaru would return home soon.

His absence only made the pain worse.

It had been such a stressful week that he didn't object when Eriko gave the children to the servant and pulled him into their chambers. He didn't object when she made him lie on their futon, or when she lay next to him and simply curled against him. He knew she sought the solace of his embrace. He gave it to her, his mind still turbulent.

It had been in the wee hours of the morning when Sesshoumaru had been recalled into the battlefields. He had left, giving Inuyasha command over the household. He had kissed Kagome passionately, mumbling in her ear, his hands pressed against her pregnancy. Then he was gone. And Kagome felt her water break only a few hours later.

Forty-eight hours later, the midwife and healer returned, their eyes dark, their faces stricken. Inuyasha had seen the expression before, when they had told him his son had been stillborn.

"_She has delivered a boy."_

"_But he is weak."_

"_He was born too early. He cannot properly breathe."_

"_He will not survive past the week."_

And he hadn't. He had barely survived three days. Inuyasha had immediately sent a messenger to Sesshoumaru when the healers had left him; and he had sent another to inform him of his son's death. Now, he would send another, imploring him to return home.

When Eriko was asleep, Inuyasha ventured to Sesshoumaru's quarters. He could smell the tears as he entered the room in which Kagome was hiding in her grief.

She lay with her knees tucked against her chest on the futon in the center of the room. She didn't respond to him when he called her name or shook her shoulder. She stared blankly at the shoji screens, her blue eyes dead. Inuyasha stayed with her for nearly half an hour before returning to his wife, and prayed desperately that Sesshoumaru would return home soon.

___

When he first read the letter discerning the fragility of his newborn's life and the expectancy of his death, he had just sent his troops into battle. As Sesshoumaru read and reread the words, he wanted nothing more than to race home. But his soldiers needed him. The East had been encroaching upon their lands, and had allied with the already hostile South. Sesshoumaru crumbled the letter in his hands, his poison seeping out and disintegrating the paper. Someone approached him from the right. A glance told him what his olfactory sense had already told him.

Sesshoumaru's deep growl stopped the wolf prince in his tracks. Kouga peered at the Lord of the West, who looked positively livid. And it was directed at him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He had known this was bound to happen; it was mostly his fault this war had started. After all, if it hadn't been his stupidity, he wouldn't have been banned from his native lands in the East. Nor would he have been forced to join the West, causing an already strained alliance to crumble.

Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru most definitely had leverage behind his fury. Especially since the dog youkai had to leave his heavily pregnant wife at home. But Kouga, knowing he needed to get this part over and done with, swallowed his anxiety down and approached the snarling youkai in front of him.

It happened lightening fast really. He had taken a step and then he was on the ground, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand wrapped around his throat. "My son is born." Sesshoumaru's eyes were bleeding red, "But too early and will most likely die." Kouga heaved helplessly against the Lord, his face slowly turning blue, "Should he die," Kouga could look away from the monstrously elongated fangs, "while I'm not there, you and your offspring will be forever endowed to me. You will serve under my thumb and be loyal to no one but myself. Betray me, and I will erase you and your kin from the face of this planet."

Kouga nodded and his throat was released. He was gone in seconds. Sesshoumaru sighed, and then sunk down to sit on a rock.

His head hung with his face in his palms, and silently…

He wept.

___

So, if this didn't thoroughly depress you…then I don't know what would. But don't worry, things will improve. Maybe not for the next drabble, but afterwards, sure, things will look up again. Leave a review please. It might just make write faster next time! *hint, hint*


	17. Chapter 17

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 17**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_The darkness was consuming. Comforting in its solidarity. But Kagome's heart still ached with the grief. It stuttered and fluttered, leaving her breathless and hollow. But she welcomed the darkness. For the light hurt too much. Reminded her too much of the life that came from her body. The son she gave birth to. The son that died._

"_**Milady, please eat something."**_

"_**Milady, you are not to blame. He came too early."**_

"_**Some sun will do you some good, Milady, this room has become so stuffy."**_

"_**Lord Sesshoumaru will be returning shortly. Surely you would wish to greet him when he arrives."**_

_The voices, the words…she heard them. But it was muffled. And they were meaningless. Because she was to blame. And the light hurt. And the mere thought of food made her feel nauseous. And as for Sesshoumaru…_

_Kagome curled further into the void within herself. Let the darkness fill her. Let the emptiness consume her. Savor the hollowness. _

_Because she was worth nothing. Her body had failed her. Her faith had failed her son. She had failed herself._

_**She had failed Sesshoumaru.**_

"Kagome."

_She flinched at the name. She wasn't even worth that. _

"Kagome."

_Hands and arms gently pulled at her, away from the comfort of the darkness. She struggled, futile against the strength of those hands._

"Kagome."

_The tone, the voice. She froze, caught between the darkness and…_

"Sesshoumaru."

His name left her in the form of a whimper. And the grief and pain underlying that single whimper broke his heart tenfold. He held her tighter, cradling her to his chest. She was shaking and soon she began to wail and sob.

And he held her and didn't say a word. But it was enough.

She began to heal.

A/N: I apologize for the super long delay. My life has been super hectic and my family suffered through a tragedy that consumed all of my time. I hoped this chapter was satisfactory enough to appease those who have been waiting so long for this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 18**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kintaro gazed up at his mother, his heart hammering for he was scared that she will still have that strange look on her face. It had been months since her mother had retreated into her own quarters and Kintaro and Aiko had been rarely allowed to enter. Eriko was confused and befuddled at their mother's strange behavior. She was after all only two.

He wasn't as young though. Auntie Eriko explained to them that the little brother that had been in Mama's belly had been too small, too frail, and that Mama was deeply hurt when his little brother went to be with their Ancestors. And at first Kintaro was sad that he wouldn't have a little brother to play with. That light sadness grew into full resentment when he was permitted to enter Mama's chambers a week after the funeral.

He had never seen Mama like that. And in his childish reasoning, he blamed his little brother for causing her to be so…

Kintaro didn't know how to describe their mother.

He never wanted to see her like that again.

Aiko had become openly scared, Kintaro had his fear. He set his face like Papa's and had allowed Eriko to lead them away from their mother.

It had been another month before Kintaro braved seeing their mother again, this time without Aiko (she was taking her afternoon nap).

It was the last time he volunteered to see their mother in such a state. He did go visit her when Inuyasha ordered them to, which was rare and Kintaro realized that their uncle only did so after Eriko argued that seeing her children may help Kagome.

Then their father returned at last. Kintaro and Aiko had been informed of their father's imminent arrival by their Auntie a week before the great Lord of the West actually set foot in the palace. They were forced to wait a three and a half weeks before they actually saw their father; they were the longest weeks of Kintaro's life thus far.

And now he stared up at his mother, who seemed like a shell of what she had used to be; healthy, vibrant, full of life. She was sickly pale and she had become bone thin. Aiko is clutching and tugging on his yukata, peeping from behind him, also gazing upwards at their mother. Kintaro looks toward his father, who returns his gaze grimly, nodding his acknowledgement but does not say anything.

He finds that for the first time in his young five years, that he is truly and utterly terrified. His young mind cannot register it fully and he is on the verge of a panic attack.

His voice trembles, "Mama?"

Kagome starts like a deer and is looking down at him with wide eyes shimmering with tears. And then she smiles. Not the vibrant laughing smile that she use to bestow on them every day as she hugged them. No this smile is small and frail looking, but it is enough to spark hope within Kintaro's small beating heart.

She kneels down and takes both Kintaro and Aiko into her embrace. He can feel her bones through the thick kimono she is wearing, but he doesn't care as he pushes himself deeper into her embrace. He knows that he is crying, but he feels laughter bubbling out of him. He cannot contain it.

Because he is relieved. So relieved. Mama was coming back to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Snippets of Time- Chapter 18**

Summary: AU Sess/Kag Their first encounter was innocent enough, just a child hiding from the oppression of expectations and a teenager searching for an escape from the responsibilities of his duty to his family. But it would grow from simple moments of solace in each other's presence to something much deeper, much more binding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

It was snowing outside.

But neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome notice it. They were too enthralled with each other to notice. Their breaths steamed as skin melded with skin, gasps and moans escaped their mouths, their gazes never leaving the other.

They could not tell when one began and the other ended. They were one, in mind and body; one, in spirit and heart.

And it was like the first time all over again. For they have not allowed themselves this for what seems like a very long time. In the midst of duty and responsibilities, there was little time. even before the war and her tragic miscarriage. Then she was too heartsick with grief and he too worried for her well-being.

But now, away in the solitude of this ancient cave, they gave in. Allowed the simple sensation of it—of their love, of their hopes, of the intensity of everything they have suppressed for the last year, _of them_—to overflow and seep into each other. And they dance the most primitive and simple dance known to both of their species.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome move with and within each other as if it is instinct, because it is. Their soul rise and rise and rise until they have risen so high all they can do is collapse.

Sesshoumaru holds Kagome to his bare chest tightly and they pant in unison. The fast cooling sweat on both of their bodies is enough to jar them both back into reality—sort of, maybe, most likely not.

But Kagome is already dozing in sated exhaustion. Sesshoumaru cannot but help the smile that crosses his usually stoic face. He pulls the formerly discarded blankets and furs over them before he joins her in the nap. It won't be long until they both are roused once again by instinct to attempt to reach heaven together again.

Outside, the snow still fell in heavy sheets. And still, neither Sesshoumaru now Kagome noticed.

So sorry for the delay. I have no excuse to give you because to be frank, I have none. Life is life and sometimes I'm too occupied or just not in the mood to write. The stories linger in my mind always and they are written on paper, as is on my process…I just lack the motivation to really update regularly. It comes in random spurts, like now, then it goes dormant again. So I'm sorry that I cannot update as much as I would like to.


End file.
